onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Kuseno
Dr. Kuseno (クセーノ博士, Kusēno Hakase) is a scientist of justice who transformed Genos into a cyborg. Appearance Kuseno is an elderly man with strange facial features. He has elongated ears, a large nose, thin light eyes, and a thin frame. Perhaps, the oddest feature of his body is his hair, which is cut in to a bowl and protrudes away from his head. Personality He is a father figure to Genos, expressing concern for him. He always reminds him of not being reckless all the time and that they are together in their battle. He somewhat worries about Genos' obsessive desire to destroy the cyborg that killed his family and often stresses this to Genos to a degree. History Four years ago, Dr. Kuseno passed Genos' destroyed hometown, pursuing the mad cyborg who rampaged it. However, he took Genos with him, who begged to transform into a Cyborg. Dr. Kuseno agreed, and modified him into a cyborg. He was promised by Genos that he would find the mad cyborg and destroy him. Plot Hero Association Saga Paradise Group Arc Dr. Kuseno is seen developing parts for Genos, listening to his admiration for Saitama, wanting to surpass his powers. After hearing this, Dr. Kuseno noted he developed new part for Genos and would be able to become stronger then Saitama. Garou Introduction Arc After defeating G4, Genos went to him and brought some of its parts. Amazed by what the latter has brought, Genos expresses his desire to become stronger and wants to use the parts if possible. Dr. Kuseno further states that Genos' master has given Genos a very reckless goal and asks whether Genos can bring Saitama the next time Genos comes, expressing his concern for the young cyborg, he also asks him about the current whereabouts of the cyborg that they're seeking. Genos replies nothing but expresses his hatred and would want to destroy it. Seeing this, Dr. Kuseno reminds him that he is not alone in his fight and not to be reckless. Appearances in Other Media OVAs The Sisters Who Have Too Many Things Happening Dr. Kuseno is visited by Genos and was asked for psychic augmentation, to which the doctor denied, since it's not possible. He later remarked by how bothered Genos was for not being able to fulfill Saitama's task. Abilities and Powers Intelligence Genius Intellect: Dr. Kuseno possesses a great intellect, having created Genos' cyborg body on his own. He is also responsible for the various repairs and improvements of Genos' cyborg body during the story. Equipment 'Body Recovery Drones: ' Dr. Kuseno's drones that are mainly used to recover Genos's body parts and assist Genos when he is unable to move. Trivia *The "kuse" in Kuseno sounds exactly like "kusee" (くせー) an impolite form of "kusai" (臭い) that means "stinky" and while the "no" has no direct translation (could be "the" or "of", etc.), it is an ending particle usually used at the end of Japanese sentences for emphasis or specification. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Scientist Category:Male